Yunsungs Greek Comedy
by Herofox
Summary: YunsungCassandra. Yunsung has a crush on this really pretty girl he's met in Greece. Killik offers his advice, but luck is not on their side!
1. Default Chapter

Yunsungs Greek comedy. By Herofox  
  
It was a bright morning as Yunsung stood outside the Greek village of Antes.  
  
He decided to stop off and pick up some pastries for his sensei on the way home, from his quest to find Soul Edge. Of course, he gave up on the idea when he realised that he'd lose his sanity, as well as his youthful looks.  
  
He breathed in the fresh mountain air, his chest, so far out, you'd think that his nipples where being pulled by a pair of racehorses with diorama.  
  
"Well," he said, "this should be the place. I'll just make it quick." Or so he thought. He was actually going to spend a lot longer in Greece, than he had first planned.   
  
"I'm home!" said Cassandra as she stepped into the bakery. Her brother gave her a smile, and replied "Hi Cassandra. You've just missed Mom, so I'd say it was pretty good timing." Cassandra began to seat a little. She knew she was going to get an earful from their parents, for running off on a dangerous trip, without telling anyone. So Lucius gave her a suggestion to help matters. "Here" he said as he handed her a bag of bread loafs "Sophetia asked if I'd bring some of these round, but why don't you take them, and give the old couple time to calm down?" "Sounds good." She answered as she headed for the door. She was glad of this, since Sophetia had a milder disposition than her mother, and would hopefully not be too angry about how banged up her sword and shield where.  
  
Yunsung was walking a little further down the road, admiring the peaceful looking town, with people performing simply activities; a gardener handed a bouquet of flowers to a young woman, the sewage engineers came up out of their manhole for a lunch break, and little children playing tag.  
  
As our redheaded hero was about to cross the street, he saw...her. The most beautiful sight he'd seen throughout his journey. Her short blond hair sparkled in the early day sunshine, her turquoise eyes reflected the happy look on her face, and the tights she wore made her legs look very shiny. As Cassandra walked past, Yunsungs face began to redden. Time seemed to slow down, as he gazed at the girl. "Woah..." was all he could say. He was very engrossed in Cassandra, but was sure that he heard a workman shout "Look out!" before falling down an uncovered manhole.  
  
Cassandra then took a look around. She was sure that she just heard someone go "AAAAGH!" a second ago.  
  
Later, Yunsung rented a room at a local tavern. He wrote home to his sensei that afternoon, explaining that he was going to be a little later to come home than expected.  
  
He wanted to see that girl a little more before heading home.   
  
He sat at the port, watching the sunset, as he thought about how he could find a way to talk to her. Then a ship docked, and young man walked down the gangplank. He had brown, shoulder length hair, that wasn't very well groomed, a scar on his cheek, and was warring a red shirt, that he'd unfastened, obviously to show off his six-pack.  
  
Yunsung recognised the man, as they had met once before. "Hey Kilik!" he called to the taller man. Turning his head, Kilik saw Yunsung and gave him a little smile "Oh hey there!" he greeted. "I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem," said Yunsung. "Are ya up for it?" "Sure!" said Kilik.  
  
So our hero, with his new partner in tow, headed in the direction Cassandra was heading. They where sitting on a table next to an outside café, watching the girl talking to an older woman. Thought this woman was still quite beautiful. A young mother of twenty-five years old, beautiful blueish green eyes, and soft, long blonde hair. "I'm really sorry sis!" Said Cassandra showing the sword and shield. "I just didn't want you to go and risk your life, when you have a family who needs you!" then she hung her head in shame. The older blonde (You've guessed that it's Sophetia by now right? ~_^) then smiled. Then, much to a bunch of people's surprise, she cupped her little sister's face...  
  
And kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips. This made Yunsung's nose practically explode, as the blood rushed quite quickly. "I'm just glad you came back alright." Sophetita said, as she hugged Cassandra. "So what's the problem?" asked Kilik, who was wiping his own nosebleed. "Well," he replied, five minutes later, when Cassandra was no longer in sight. "Whenever I see that girl in the tights, I feel something flying around in my stomach, my heart beats really fast, and it's hard to take my eyes away. What do think is wrong with me?" by this time, Kilik was trying his best not to laugh. "You're still a little wet behind the ears aren't you?" he asked between chuckles. He laughed a little harder when he saw Yunsung rubbing the area behind his ears with a towel. "What, do you think its indigestion?" he said as he put the towel down.  
  
"No Yunsung" Killik said "It's love! You've got a crush her!" Yunsung turned a bright shade of red. "Well are you gonna help me or not?!" the red boy in the white gi demanded. "Woah! Easy Tiger!" Killik said quickly as a drop of sweat crept down his head. "Tell ya what. We'll go talk to Xianghua, and she'll help ya with talking to girls."  
  
So our duo headed back to the harbour, and met up with Xianghua, and Killik gave her a flower. "Here." He said, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find one that's as beautiful as you." He said, with the soft voice, provided by Kirby Morrow. Xianghua began to blush as she took the flower and placed it in her hair. "You're so sweet." She said before grabbing onto Killik's shoulders, standing on tiptoe, and planting a light butterfly kiss on his cheek. Love struck, Killik just rubbed the smudge of lipstick that Xianguha left on his face. They just stood there for ten minutes, lost in each others eyes, before Killik remembered what point he was trying to get across.  
  
"Now you try." He said to Yunsung.  
  
So the story's protagonist grabbed a bunch of flowers from a garden, and almost escaped without being stabbed up the backside with the gardeners pitchfork.   
  
Rubbing his throbbing buttocks, he approached Cassandra, with the flowers in hand.  
  
"Here." He said in the soft voice of Matt Hill "Sorry I couldn't find one as pretty as you." This put a smile onto Cassandra's face. She took the flowers and sniffed in their fragrance. But when she opened her eyes, and looked closer at the bouquet, he let out a very girlish scream, tossed the flowers into the air, and ran off in the opposite direction. With a confused look on his face, matching the expressions of Killik and Xianghua, who where watching from around a corner, looked at the cause of Cassandra's reaction. A wasp. If only Yunsung had checked the flowers for insects beforehand. Everyone knows that girls hate bugs. Defeated, Yunsng hung his head and punched a wall. "I blew it...because of a stupid bug!" he didn't think it so stupid when the wasp gave him a big sting in the back of his pants.   
  
Later that night, Yunsung was taking his frustration out on a tree. He was hacking at slashing at it like a woodsman who's been on the loopy juice. By the time Killik came to offer an answer, the tree was very nicely carved into a statue of Venus.   
  
"If it helps," said Killik, a lot of people pass through here, so there's a chance that one of our friends could help you out."   
  
That cheered him up. "Alright" said Yunsung "we'll try again tomorrow."  
  
I really can't wait to get this up onto the net, so the chapter ends here.  
  
I hope you enjoy it so far. I know Yunsung/Cassandra isn't a usual coupling, but I've noticed that No one's tried it yet, so, I'm just experimenting with this paring.  
  
Thanks =) 


	2. Seigfreid Ivy, and a vote of confidence!

Yunsungs Greek comedy chapter 2 By Herofox  
  
In the early hours of the morning, a large Ship was En route to Greece.   
  
In one of the many cabins, a bare-chested man with golden hair, reaching all the way down to his thighs, was lying down on the bed, pondering something. "Are you alright Siegfreid?" came the British accent of his travelling companion; A tall white haired woman, who was warring only a towel, since she had just got out of the tub. "You look a bit cheesed off." "Ivy" replied the young man "I've been cheesed off, ever since my Father died, and I began looking for Soul Edge. By the time I realised that it was ME who killed him, I'd finished the cheese, and moved on to the coffee and after-dinner mints." Now, being as intelligent as Ivy was, she could tell that he meant VERY cheesed off. "Well" She said with a smile, "I know what'll cheer you up..." Then she dropped the towel. That seemed to do the trick.  
  
Later, as the ship was docking, the deadly duo of Yunsung and Killik where waiting.  
  
Down the gangplank came a tiered looking Seigfreid, and a satisfied looking Ivy.  
  
"Looks like we where on the same wavelength, when we chose our suits." Killik said to Seigfreid. Realising that he didn't look quite respectable, he headed for the local blacksmiths. "Now Yunsung, the main thing you need to remember when talking to a girl, is confidence." He said to the younger boy. "I AM confidant!" he replied, odiously annoyed at Killiks apparently short attention span. "I wiped the floor with that last berserker I fought!" Then Killik became slightly annoyed by the boys misunderstanding "Oh come on! When you where telling that girl how pretty she was, your face was redder than a sunburnt tomato, and you stuttered like a can of beans talking their way out of a cows digestive system!" Feeling embarrassed, Yunsung remained silent. "Don't worry" said Ivy, "I know some of the right things to say, to boost a mans ego."  
  
So she took him to a room at the Inn, and sat down on the bed, in her first costume.   
  
Yunsung was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, finding it hard to take his eyes away from Ivy. Her skimpy costume had that effect on men. Xianghua was standing by the door, to help, should the need occur.   
  
Then Ivy began "You shouldn't worry about a negative reaction from a girl." She said "Why, it's fine young men like yourself, that have made my country so great! You have the phsyche, of a Demigod! Strong of arm, and tall figured! Free of acne, and the energetic disposition, that tells of a masculine body, in perfect working order! You have all the intelligence and courage to stand up to any discomfort!" "He's fainted, Ivy." Said Xianghua, trying to awaken the comatose Yunsung.  
  
Meanwhile, Seigfreid entered the Blacksmiths. Rothion, the blacksmith recognised Seigfreid at once "You! You're that boy who wielded Soul Edge, caused my wife great injuries, and caused my two children to constantly bicker over a metal fragment!" he yelled "What do you want, you scoundrel?!" Seigfreid was no longer evil, so felt as though the man's attitude was uncalled for. Trying to keep his cool, the street punk, turned inhuman monster, turned good pulled out a piece of paper with a well drawn armour coat on it. "I'd like you to build this for me" He said calmly. Rothion still looked like a man whose cat just did its buisness on his steak pie. "Give me one good reason why I should help you!" he demanded. If Siegfreid was still Nightmare, he would've gladly ran this man through, but then he saw a better method of persuasion. "Hello there!" he said cheerfully, as he picked up Rothions son, and tossed him into the air. The child let out a giggle, while his father screamed rather quickly. "It would be in your family's best interests to do for me, this little favour." Said the longhaired knight, with a smile.  
  
When he saw Rothion start work on the armour, Siegfried took the boy with him.  
  
At a local café, Sophetia and Cassandra where having some ice cream (I'm not sure if Ice Cream was invented back then, but bare with me!)   
  
"Sophetia," Began the short haired girl, "when a boy gives you a bunch of flowers, that's hiding a wasp, is it just a prank, or is it part of some Asian custom?"  
  
Her older sister pondered for a moment. True, he had been offered flowers herself a couple of times, but the wasp was always just an optional extra. "Well" she said, with the spoon still in her mouth. "As far as I know, he was just flirting. Nothing to serious."  
  
Back at the inn, Yunsung was still trying to withstand Ivy's motivation.  
  
"Alright, the two main things you need to remember when talking to a girl are Confidence, and Charm." NOW, she had him worried. In all the years he's known his masters daughter, she always said that Yunsung had the charm of German sausage that's already been digested...twice. "But I don't the first thing about being charming!" Ivy then pulled out a bottle "How old are you?" she asked "I'm Eighteen." He answered, with confusion in his voice. "Good. You're the legal drinking age! (At least in 20th century England!)" she said as she threw him onto the bed, and pinned him down. Then she opened the bottle, and poured the contents down his throat.  
  
  
  
Seigfried decided that since Rothions son had been such a good little hostage, that he'd treat the boy to some ice cream. Seigfreid was free of Soul Edges control, (at least for the moment) so really, he had no intension of bringing harm to the Blacksmith, or his family. His day seemed to be going well, until the child said "Hi Mommy!" Seigfreid naturally turned to wave to her, but then he saw who it was...Sophetia. If he received such a negative reaction from Rothion, who only knew him through reputation, then one could only imagine the hell someone who's actually met him would put him through.  
  
"H..H..Hello..." he said, sweating like a pig. "You look well. May I say, that's a smashing blouse you're wearing!" as he was trying to duck the issue of the whole Nightmare business. The blonde woman just walked up to him, with a blank expression on her face. Then she smiled "Look who's all grown up now!" she said, since the first time they'd met, Seigfreid was only sixteen, and still considered a child. He was expecting to get a big slap, but instead, she gave him a great big hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you again!" she said. This surprising action of Sophetia's caused Seigfreid to feel...liked. That was something he hadn't felt in over seven years. Tears filling his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Sophetia and returned her hug to the background sound of the song 'I'm your Angel' by R Kelly and Celin Dion.  
  
Meanwhile, Yunsung, in a state of drunkenness, roams the streets, searching for Cassandra "Blondey!" he called "Where are yooooooooooooooou?!!"  
  
He crashed into several lampposts on his way to the café.  
  
Then he grabbed the nearest pretty blonde he saw. Which unfortunately was Seigfreid.  
  
"Gimme a kiss!" said Yunsung throwing his arms around the big knight.  
  
It's a good thing that Sophetia and Cassandra had already left, otherwise, the teenage martial artist would've looked like an even bigger idiot, than he did already.   
  
"It's me you idiot!" Seigfreid yelled. "I know it's you toots!" said Yunsung "C'mon! How can you resist a pair of firm buttocks like these?!" he yelled as he turned his back to the cheesed off strongman, and dropped his pants. That was the last straw. With steam practically pouring out of his ears, Seigfreid let out a deafening roar and struck Yunsungs backside, with a powerful kick, that sent him flying into a local fountain.   
  
Later, when Yunsung had passed out, his friends discussed a new plan of action.  
  
"So much for confidence and charm." Killik grumbled Seigfreid offered a solution "Not to worry my friend. A while ago, I sent a letter to a friend of mine, asking him to meet me here. My friend, coming from the city of romance, could very well be the ace up our sleeves. A rather violent, loudmouthed ace, named, Raphael Sorel."   
  
"What's he like?" asked Xianguah "Well," said Seigfreid "If I remember correctly, his interests include, Flogging servants, shooting poor people, and enforcing slavery upon anyone who hasn't got a Knighthood." "Sounds like my kind of man!" said Ivy with a huge smile.  
  
End of chapter 2!  
  
I hope you're enjoying it so far. And now for some author's notes!  
  
Brush up on your British Comedies-  
  
In the first scene, Siegfreids description of how cheesed off he is, is actually a quote from An Episode of Blackadder Goes Forth.  
  
And Ivy's words of motivation are inspired from the words of Prince George in the pilot episode of Blackadder the Third. Likewise, Seigfreids description of Raphael, is similar to Blackadders thoughts of Sir Talbot Buxomly. 


	3. Raphael, Taki, Talim, Hwang, and a bit o...

Yunsungs Greek comedy chapter 3 by Herofox  
  
Our five heroes where waiting in their hotel room for a guest to arrive.  
  
Since Raphael comes from France; said to be the most romantic country in the world, they where hoping that he could help with the matter of Yunsungs heart.  
  
Meanwhile Cassandra was leaving her house "I've got some errands to run!" she called to her father "No breakfast for me thanks!"   
  
Sophetia told Cassandra, that it would be a good idea to talk to this weird Asian boy who was following her around. So she though it would be a good idea to ask some actors how to act. That way, she could ask what the Hades was his problem, without making it look like she was trying to beat him up.  
  
"So, she's going for acting lesions eh?" Said a lady, hiding on a rooftop. She was odiously a ninja. Although her outfit was a shade of red that you'd think looked a little bright for that line of work, and it was quite a tight fit, attracting the attention of a number of men. By the way she dressed, anyone would think she WANTED to be seen. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Taki." Said the little girl who was travelling with her. "What do you mean Talim?" the brightly dressed Ninja asked "Well, I just don't think Cassandra should trust those actors. I mean, that time you took me to the theatre, three of them murdered poor old Julius Caser!" "As I have told you about EIGHT TIMES" Taki replied, saying those last two words through gritted teeth, "It was just a play, and that man, was just an actor."   
  
Poor Talim was still a little Naïve. She was just a child, and had never seen a play before. Though it was because of this innocent nature, that Taki was so fond of her. She was a sweet and gentle girl, who reminded Taki of Sophetia, her first real friend. So she decided that Talim could tag along, since they both had the same objective to destroy Soul Edge.  
  
Cassandra entered a bar by the pier, and sat on a stool, next to a tall Asian man, who was wearing a blue headband, and a uniform, which looked like one from the Korean costal defence force. Her Father was a regular customer here, so the barman recognised her. "Hello there Cassandra!" he said "Naughty girl! Getting drunk this early in the day!" the young blonde girl just sighed. This barman was an overly jolly fat man, who was usually drunk out of his mind. "I'm just looking for some actors." She said, with a sweet, anime-type smile "Too bad you didn't ask me that yesterday" said the barman "The cast from a Japanese showboat came in here after they'd finished rehearsals. They where getting ready for their big show on Friday." "You mean Japanese actors actually rehearse?" interrupted the Korean soldier. "I thought they just got drunk, spouted any old crap and trusted it all to luck." "Oh, don't mind him!" said the barman "His country's at war with the Japanese right now, so he's probably a little annoyed at the right now."   
  
Back at HQ, there was a knock at the door. Killik answered and welcomed in, a tall blonde man, who bore a striking resemblance to Rik Mayall. "Ah! There you are Seigfreid!" he said "Welcome, Raphael. I assume you had a pleasant trip?" the big guy with the long hair greeted. "Yes," said the Frenchman "But not as pleasant as this young lady's appearance." He said as he kissed Xianghua's hand. Her face turned red, and she started to sweat a lot. Killik just covered his own mouth, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ah! Bonjour!" Raphael said as he gave Killik the usual French greeting. Which was kissing him on both cheeks. That seemed to put him in his place.   
  
Meanwhile, Cassandra was at a Tailors shop with Sophetia, getting an outfit, to ware for Friday. "This is a good one for taking to an Asian guy in." Said the woman with the longer hair. "Are you sure?" asked her red-faced little sister "What if this guy's Korean? Won't he get the wrong idea?" Sophetia just continued to convince Cassandra that it was worth a shot "She who dares wins Cass! Now come on out!"  
  
So the young woman came out of the dressing room, wearing a Japanese Kimono.  
  
"I feel like such a bimbo." Cassandra complained. "I think you look lovely Cassandra." Said Taki, who was tagging along with the two sisters. Being Japanese herself, she knew a girl who looked good in a Kimono when she saw one. "You think?" said the apple of our Idiot hero's eyes, with her cheeks still bearing a rosy blush.   
  
Back to Yunsung, and his band of merry swordsmen, who where getting 'The talk' from Raphael "Women," he began "Like a smooth combination of Good looks, muscle, and intelligence." Sweating a bit, Killik and Seigfreid gave their young friend a lookover, "Well, two out of three's not bad." Killik said under his breath.  
  
Raphael continued "But it's also a good idea to try and find out a bit about this girl. The Americans say that, a girl always falls for a man like her father." "Is that true?" Asked Yunsung, looking at Ivy. The Tall English-woman, narrowed her eyes at the thought of Cervantes "My Father is a violent, big headed, mindless old fool." She said coldly "See what I mean?" said Raph, pointing at Seigfreid, who turned bright red.  
  
"Now," the so-called Master of Romance continued, "I would like to test Yunsungs intelligence, Man-to-man. So the rest of you..." he pondered for a minute "Go and have sex or something." That put the smile back onto Ivy's face "You heard the man, Seigfreid!" she said, pulling him into a bedroom. Killik & Xianghua also left the room, so Raphael, stood facing the younger man. "Okay" he said, lowering his voice "It's time for the ultimate test of your intelligence. A game..." he paused for a moment, in a lame attempt to create drama "of chess."  
  
So they set up the table, and prepared to duel. "Alright," our French friend said, "It's just, two guys, two sides, one battle. This girl you're chasing doesn't exist, until I say otherwise, okay?" "Okay!" said Yunsung, ready to put his mind against an obviously challenging opponent. "Good." Said Raphael with a smirk "One more question before we start." Yunsung gulped, afraid of what was about to be asked, "How do you actually play chess?"  
  
Within twenty minutes, came Yunsungs not-so-fierce battle cry. "Checkmate!" he said cheerfully and his finished off the opposing player. Raphael stood up, and did the only sporting thing he could do. Give him a big punch, on the chin. The Frenchman gloated, but then the Korean quickly jumped up, and pushed the table onto his rival's feet. Raphael screamed like a mad parrot, caught in a galley's steering mechanism, before clenching his fists and throwing his head up in agony. While he was doing that, Yunsung grabbed a chair and smashed it against the screaming Frenchman's face.  
  
Later, they travelled into town, to find Cassandra. She was looking for Yunsung, and feeling pretty silly while doing it in a pink and blue kimono. She didn't look half bad though. She styled her hair in a ponytail, and was warring white skin toner. You'd hardy recognise her. Well Yunsung certainly didn't. As soon as her saw what appeared to be a Japanese woman, his eyes burned violently, and he drew White Storm, while Screaming "Japanese slut!" He then charged at our poor heroine, casing her to the harbour. As soon as they flashed past the harbour, the mysterious Korean soldier heard the call 'Japanese slut!' in a familiar voice. "Is that Yunsung?" he asked to no one in particular. Recognising the voice, her threw off his assassin mask to revile his true identity; Hwang Seung Kyon.  
  
Cassandra had ducked into an ally way to get back into her normal clothes, when she realised one important element. She didn't have her normal clothes with her.  
  
All she could do was wipe off the makeup, let her hair down, take off the dress and hope she could get home without attracting too much attention. And for an attractive young woman, running around in her underwear, it was easier said than done.  
  
"Yunsung!" called Hwang as he drew his mighty weapon; Blue Thunder. "Hwang!" Yunsung bellowed as he drew White Storm. "I guess It really was smart of me to read the masters mail!" said Korea's alternative to Popeye. Yunsung hadn't realised what his former childhood hero was talking about so was hopeful to finally prove himself in his eyes. "Ah, so you've come for that duel I proposed back at the dojo?"  
  
Hwang growled in frustration "No you fool!" he shouted, "I've come to retrieve White Storm!" Now Yunsung was getting excited. If Hwang wanted to return White Storm to their Master, he was going to fight for it. "If I just hand it over, I'll have nothing to protect myself with on my way home." He said "So how about we fight for it? Winner gets the losers sword!" Hwang was in no mood for gambling, especially since Yunsung was known to cheat at Polka. But still, he was pretty confident of his skills, having spent most of his life fighting, training to Fight, and then fight some more. "I don't have time to play games, but since I'm a good sport, I'll accept your challenge!" he said. "Prepare you get hurt, kid!" "I'll make you eat those words!" said Yunsung whilst charging at his rival.  
  
Sophetia was walking home as the sun was setting. It was a lovely evening. Hearing the pitter-patter of footsteps, approaching behind her, Sophetia looked back. Then she decided that it might be best to speed up a bit. Well, if Sprinting as fast as a pair of long legs could take you counts as 'a bit', then that last statement was true.  
  
"I...am...going...to...kill...YOU!!" Said the underwear-clad Cassandra between breaths. Eventually, the reached Sophetia's house. "I'm gonna kill you!" Cassandra yelled, once she caught her breath "Now Cassie, don't be a bimbo all your life!" Said Sophetia, who was sweating. "I'M a bimbo?!" her sister answered quite aggressively.  
  
"You're the one who said 'She who dares wins!'" said Cassandra, somehow managing to perfectly imitate Sophetia's voice for that quotation Sophetia put on a sad face that she always used for apologies. "I'm sorry." She said in a quiet, hurt voice. "Look, is there anything I can do to help?" "Yes!" said her angry little sister "Piss off!"   
  
Sophetia then smiled, and turned to leave. But then she turned back to Cassandra, with her mouth dropped, as her sisters words sunk in. "Now you just listen to me, you ungrateful little dipstick!" she scolded, in one of those rare moments when Sophetia actually got angry.  
  
Back at the docks, the two top students of the Seung Dojo battled fiercely.  
  
They parried with their sabres faster than lightning, and the sound of steel against steel was as wondrous a noise as the crack of thunder.   
  
They where battling well, until Yunsung made a terrible mistake.   
  
"Ready to give up?" called Hwang to the redhead. Now, Yunsung was a serious fighter, but felt as though Hwang was holding back, so decided to try and provoke him into unleashing his full fury. "Eat my shorts!" he called back, as he turned around, dropped his trousers and mooned the old soldier.  
  
As far as Hwang was concerned, this was to be the final insult. Charging forward, faster than Yunsung had expected, he thrust Blue Thunder forward. From a distance, Yunsungs high-pitched scream could be heard for miles around.   
  
Later, Hwang was boarding a ship to take him back to Korea, with White Storm in hand. While walking up the gangplank, he turned to wave Goodbye to Yunsung and his friends. "We'll meet again Yunsung!" he said with a smile. Then he boarded the ship, as our heroes waved him off.  
  
"So he really let you keep his sword in exchange?" asked Xianghua "Yeah" replied Yunsung "He said that I could keep it till I get home. But I've got to give it a good cleaning before I give it back to him." Then he limped back to the inn, while clenching his throbbing buttocks, hoping to be able to figure out a new way to get the girl.  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
I'm hoping that this chapter is just as entertaining (if not more so) as the previous ones.  
  
Brush up on your Britt-coms!-  
  
A little more Blackadder the Third Material was used. Hwangs line regarding actors, and Taki's conversation with Talim, both use material from the episode "Sense and Senility"  
  
The argument between Cassandra and Sophetia at the end was based upon a couple of episodes of "Only Fools and Horses" Another fun fact regarding Only Fools & Horses, is that Rodney, whom Cassandra was quoting, actually marries a Woman called Cassandra, so I though that he'd be a good reference =) 


	4. Yunsung finally gets somewhere!

Yunsungs Greek comedy chapter 4 by Herofox  
  
AN: There's one thing, I forgot to mention in the last chapter; The flight between Yunsung and Raphael was based upon an episode of the Brit-com "Bottom" called 'Culture'   
  
On a table, belonging to one of the many corner shop café's in Greece, Yunsung, Killik, Raphael and Seigfreid where watching the Bakery across the street.   
  
"I really need to talk to her." Said Yunsung "Well" said Killik "Maybe we need to get the two of you alone together somehow." "Agreed." Input Raphael. "Shyeah right!" came a deep voice, that would make most women swoon. "Hey Maxi!" said Killik, happy to see his old friend again. "You look well Killik." Said Maxi, who was in the alleyway holding himself in the air, by doing the splits, and keeping his feet on the two walls. Then he turned to Yunsung "You'd better learn how to handle women right. That girl seems WAY out of your league." Yunsung stood up and drew Blue Thunder (Which Hwang gave him in the last chapter) "Y'know, you're in a pretty dangerous position to be insulting people!" pointing the blade at an inappropriate spot.  
  
Now Realising just how dangerous Yunsung was, Maxi dropped down and landed on his feet. "Sorry." He said, "just trying to help." Then he sat in the empty chair that Seigfreid left. The man with the womanly hair seemed to have gone across the street.  
  
"We need to get the two of you alone somehow." Said Maxi. "If we're gonna get the two you talking, we need to stalk her and find out what makes her tick. I mean, you've been chasing her for a couple of days." Then he laughed "Tell me you at least know her name by now!" Yunsung, Killik and Raphael all looked away, trying to hide their embarrassment. Maxi then spoke again "Okay, we need to find out what this chick's into. We've got to be more cunning than a fox, who's just graduated from, Cunningham university." Then Seigfried came back. He pulled the chair from underneath Maxi, stood it back up, on top of the Medieval Elvis impersonator, and sat down, with a piece of paper in his hand, and a big smile on his face. "Her name's Cassandra, she likes poetry, animals, children, going to the theatre, and fine home cooking." He said. The others just dropped their jaws and looked at the armour clad happy-guy in amazement. "How'd you do it?!" asked Yunsung, excited at Seigfreids knowledge "I'm a friend of her sisters." He said, with his smile becoming bigger. "I first met Sophetia when she came to Germany on her first quest. I attacked her, thinking that she was an enemy soldier, but of course she defeated me. Every time she landed a hit, she always said sorry for it." Then his cheeks turned red, and he started to daydream "I've never met anyone like her." The others began to sweat as a tall figure stood behind Seigfreid. "Huh?" he said waking up from his daydream "What's wrong guys?" he asked, as the others pointed behind him. Afraid of what was lurking behind him, Seigfried slowly turned around. There stood Ivy, who was practically on fire, and had green jealousy, glowing in her eyes. "Oh dear..." said Ivy coldly "Oh dear..." echoed Seigfreid, who began to turn very pale.  
  
While his four friends where sweating at the fate which awaited the German Knight, A lot of crashing and pounding could be heard. From the dark ally that Ivy dragged him into.   
  
Maxi then stood up "I've got an idea!" he said "Now that we know Cassandra's address, let's go and serenade her tonight!" "Ah! Good idea Maxi!" said Raphael "A lady always likes a gentleman with a bit of musical talent!" Yunsung sighed "Oh do they?" he asked sarcastically. "Does THAT answer your question?" said Raphael pointing at a boy in a green tunic, who was walking along, playing the Ocarina, with a bunch of girls following him. The tune he was playing, known as 'Zelda's lullaby' was turning out to be a big hit. "Catchy!" said Maxi   
  
"Ahoy Link!" called our Rik Mayall look-a-like. The boy in green smiled when he turned to see who was calling him. He went over to them. "Link, do you think you could teach my friend here how to play the Ocarina as good as you?" asked the Frenchman.  
  
The other felt as though this was a silly question. They had each met Link on several occasions, and the only words to pass his lips where fierce battle cries. But when he said "Sure. Okay!" he took them by surprise. His voice was soft, yet it possessed a certain edge of charm. Cam Clarke no less.   
  
While Link was teaching Yunsung how to blow the wind instrument, Cassandra and Talim where walking through the streets. Cassandra was doing a delivery for the bakery and said that Talim could tag along. "Who was that man you where talking to?" inquired the Wind Priestess. "He's an old friend of my sisters." Answered Cass "He's a little moody, but when he's with Sophetia, he's a total klutz." She said with a giggle. Talim pondered for a minute, then spoke. "So are you going to meet that friend of his, he was telling you about?" "I guess." Answered her older friend "he seemed like a pretty nice guy, even if he did try to slice me to ribbons, cause he though I was a Japanese girl."   
  
Back to the boys, we find that Yunsung has just mastered the Ocarina song, 'Prelude of Light' "Great!" said Link "I'm sure Cassandra's going to love it! Now all we have to do is send her a note, telling her that you'll be at her window tonight." And with that, Yunsung wrote the note, and headed over to the bakery. Seeing Cassandra doing the laundry in the backyard, he prepared to toss the note to her, but then he was stopped. "Hold on a minute!" said Raphael, "There may be a better way!" a number of veins began to swell on Yunsungs head "What's your stupid idea now?" he growled. Maintaining his composure, Raphael continued "You see my boy, after your past encounters with this young lady, the impression that you've given her, is that you're a violent, bigoted, alcoholic, gormless idiot." Yunsung, became even madder, taking this as an insult, "So in other words, she thinks I'm like you." He said. "Exactly..." said Raphael, who was about to continue, when Yunsungs words began to make sense. After a 'DONK!' sort of noise was heard, Raphael continued, while his Korean friend was rubbing the bump on his head. "What I mean is, show her a new side of yourself. She's seen the energetic, lunatic side, so now it's time to show her your gentler side." Then he pulled out a kite. "By using this to deliver it, you will show her that you can be playful, as well as light hearted."  
  
So the team consisting of Yunsung, Raphael, Killik and Maxi set up the kite, and where about to start experimenting, when Talim came up to them "Whatcha doin'? she asked. Maxi put his hand on the girls shoulder. "We're about to invent 'Airmail'!" he began "We're using that kite to deliver a letter to that girl in the Bakery's backyard." Talim was a young innocent child, and was also enfusiastic, and well meaning, so wanted to help these men "Can I help?" she asked "I'm training to be a wind priestess, so I can tell you which way the winds blowing." "Great!" said Yunsung, pleased at the extra input by a new member of the group.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Seigfreid and Link where at the café, watching Sophetia go past.  
  
"I can't get her out of my head." Seigfreid muttered "I'm not surprised," said Link. "She's as beautiful as Princess Zelda." Seigfreid shot him a glance, "Have you ever been in love, Link?" he asked. Link's face turned as red as the Goron Tunic, he wore for entering hot places (or when he just felt like a change from green) "Yes I have as a matter of fact." Said the pied piper of Hyrule, pulling out a photograph from his pocket. "Princess Zelda." He said. Giving the picture a once over, Siegfreid slumped back into his chair. "You're right, she's not bad." He said. Then he turned back to look at Sophetia. She shot his a smile and a little wave. With a red face, he returned her smile. Then a strong gust blew, making Sophetia's dress go up. Link quickly turned his crimson face away, while the blushing Sophetia squealed and pulled her skirt back down to cover her panties. "I'm so sorry!" she said to Link and Seigfreid, who was...well...he was so shocked that he had practically turned to stone, with a slight nosebleed.  
  
Meanwhile, that same gust was about to spell big trouble for our other heroes.   
  
"So what does the letter read?" asked Killik. Yunsung showed it to him, despite the fact that his handwriting was a little shaky. "Is that an 'R' or an 'S'?" asked the would-be monk. "It's an S!" said the angry Yunsung. "It reads; 'Dear Ms Alexandra, I'm absolutely crazy about you. You have all the natural beauty of a Roman Goddess. With your permission, I shall arrive to your window tonight at Ten, to serenade you. Lots of Love, Hong Yunsung.' "Not bad!" said Maxi. And so, Yunsung and Killik started flying the kite, while Raphael stood ready to cut the string, with the note dangling from it, with his Rapier. "Get ready to cut." Said Talim, with her eyes closed, so that she could read the wind. "Not yet." She said "Not yet...Not yet..." they could tell that the moment was approaching. A moment came alright, but not the one they where waiting for. The mighty blast of wind blow at the kite, so fiercely that it blew it out of the duo's hands. As it flashed through the skies to the next village, Talim opened her eyes. "Okay, now you can cut it." She said, not knowing that it was too late. "Sorry about that." She said, looking at her feet, and turning pink in the face. "I should've warned you about that big gust." "Don't worry about it." Said Yunsung, pulling out another piece of paper. "We can always try again." But as he started to write, Maxi remembered something. "Wait a minute!" he said "If I remember correctly, in the next village, there's an old man, called Alexandra."   
  
After pondering for a minute, the protagonist of this small-screen comedy got to his feet and darted off after the kite, while screaming "OH NO!!" in a very high tone.  
  
Hours later, a very tiered Yunsung returned. He had drained almost all of his energy, running to the other village. It was about five o'clock in the afternoon, by the time he rejoined the others at the inn. "I'll...get...you...for...this!" he said to Raphael, still panting for breath. "Don't worry Yunsung." Said Xainghua. "We still have another way to arrange the serenade." So the group headed back to the bakery. Cassandra was in the backyard, playing the harp...badly. "So what's the plan?" asked Yunsung.   
  
"This!" said the wielder of Soul Calibur, with a wink. Then, with a click of her fingers, Killik and Maxi picked up Yunsung by the arms, and held in the air, facing the back gate. "Ready Link?" she said to the boy in green, who pulled out a large metal hammer. "Sure am!" he said. Now Yunsung saw what was going on. "Well, at least let me do this first!" he said, as he stuck his thumbs into his pants, and forced them down. "Okay! Ready!" he said, laughing like a hyena, who'd just been watching the entire series of 'Bottom'. "Oh, you are SO gonna get it now..." said Link, as he charged for Yunsungs arse, and struck a home run with the Megaton Hammer. Flying over the back gate, Yunsung landed on his face, next to Cassandra. "Are you okay?" she said, putting down the harp, much to the delight of the audience. Yunsung picked himself up, and looked at her beautiful, zit-less face. "I...I... fine..." he stuttered, lost in a world of sunshine, lollipops and rainbows. 'I don't believe it!' he thought to himself 'I'm talking to her! I never though she was THIS hot, up close!' Cassandra was beginning to lose her way in that world of sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, which Yunsung was trying to find the exit too. 'Wow' she thought. 'He's pretty cute.' She then began to blush, fining her way out of the world of sunny rainbows, and now losing herself in his deep, dark, sensitive eyes. "I was wondering..." he began, keeping his head towards his feet, but shooting his eyes to look at Cassies's shiny legs from time to time. "Would you...Well...y'now..." the short-haired blonde began to turn even redder, anxious for Yunsungs proposal "If you'd...y'know...would you.." this kept up for a repetitive five minutes "GET ON WITH IT!!" came the simultaneous yell of everyone behind the fence. "Would you like to go out with me on Thursday?" he asked hopefully. Cassandra turned her gaze back to her knees. "I'm sorry...I can't..." she said. Our hero felt as if she had just pulled out his heart, fried it, and served it to a hungry pig, for diner. "I see..."he said softly, as he got to his feet. He didn't want to look at her. It figured that a sweet, adorable girl like Cassandra probably already had someone to love, and was probably too good for him. "Ah dude, that's harsh." Said Maxi "That's definitely going to leave a mark." Input Ivy.   
  
Yunsung was ready to burst out of the garden and get in a bit of anger-management, by playing tag with the others, quite clumsily swinging his sabre around to tag them with, when he felt a pair of soft, slender, feminine arms wrap around his torso. That seemed to bring him out of his mood. "You didn't let me finish," came Cassandra's sweet voice "I can't go out on Thursday, cause I've got to watch the shop that night. But I'd love to go out with you on Friday, if that's okay?" the group of heroes outside all fell down in surprise. "I..." began Yunsung, once again stuttering "I...I....I'll pick you up at five!" he said happily before racing out of the garden, and back flipping for joy, all the way back to the inn.   
  
Meanwhile, Seigfreid was still frozen in shock, at seeing Sophetia's panties. Actually was just waking up, from his stunned state, when he felt something. It was very powerful, and evil, yet at the same time, frighteningly familiar. "This...This power..." he stuttered "It's...but it can't be!" oh but it was, "Soul Edge..." he whispered into the Night.  
  
The former wielder of the Evil Blade was correct. Up on a hill, miles out of town, stood an undead pirate, holding two Wooden Swords. Each holding a fragment of the Accursed sword on their hand guards. "Rest while you can," said the Zombie to himself, "As soon as I retrieve the Soul Edge fragments from here, Cervantes D'Leon, shall sail again!" Then he laughed, throwing his head back and cackling as if he was about to commit the wicked deed, there and then. His mouth was so wide, you'd think that between his lips, stood the gates to hell. He laughed for what seemed like hours, until finally, a wasp flew into the his mouth and caused him to choke.   
  
"I'll...start...first thing...tomorrow!" he said between coughs  
  
To be concluded   
  
AN time!  
  
The idea to serenade Cassandra, was inspired from the Blackadder the Third Episode 'Amy & Amiability'  
  
The whole Scenario with the Kite, is based upon a scene in the Old Jackie Chan movie 'Dragon Lord' 


	5. Destiny of the Final battle

Yunsungs Greek comedy chapter 5 by Herofox  
  
Friday; last day of work/School before the weekend. But for several people, this would be the most important day of their lives.   
  
There, outside the city, stood the most dreaded man on the south seas...Cervantes D'Leon. The evil man began his walk through the town, cutting down civilians, raping poor women, and worst of all... using a can of red paint to spread graffiti all over the place. "What's going on out there?" said Sophetia, who was looking out of her bathroom window. But when she saw Cervantes, she quickly lost her calm, gentle demeanour. "Won't that old goat EVER stay dead?" she growled. So the blonde version of Xena: warrior princess headed downstairs to fetch the Omega Sword and Elk Shield, that her loving husband had placed on the fire place for decoration. She was hoping to get out and take down the old fool (Cervantes) before Rothion could notice the weapons missing. But unfortunately, the Eagle-eyed blacksmith caught her in the act. "Sophetia my love, you're not going to try to defeat that pirate are you?" he asked, with sincere grief reflecting in his eyes. "No," said the heroine sarcastically, "I'm auditioning for the role of Knuckles the Echidna, in Herofox's new comedy!" "Oh that's okay then." He answered in a moment of cluelessness. "Wait a minute..." he said as his wife's sarcasm sunk in. But before he could finish his sentence, he was struck on the back of the head, with the Elk Shield. "I'm sorry darling, but this is something I must do, for the children's sake." And with that, she gave her comatose husband a kiss on the back of his head, and darted off to battle.   
  
"Crisis everyone!" Yunsung yelled as he burst into the room. Then of course he got a large boot thrown at him "We're in the middle of something here!" yelled a very cheesed off Killik, who stood in his underwear, while the red faced Xianghua pulled the bed covers completely over her naked body.   
  
"As much as I'd like to do the same thing with Cassandra," began the swordsman, rubbing his footprint-clad forehead, "Cervantes is in the city, and he has to be stopped! Where's my sword?" "Don't you remember?" asked Xianghua, "We took all of our weapons to the smithery to be cleaned." Yunsungs expression was blank. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" he roared after a minute "Get a grip man!" said Maxi "We can use other stuff to fight until Rothion finishes with our gear."  
  
So our heroes all grabbed to most useful looking things they could find, and headed out to catch the pirate.  
  
  
  
Sophetia was almost to the battle zone when her tail started to catch up and run by her side, "Have you no respect, for the Sword and Shield, which I dedicated to the Gods, Cassandra?" the long haired woman asked, "Would you rather have me fight bare fisted?" answered her sister "Destroying Soul Edge is MY burden to bare!" Sophetia scolded "You shouldn't be involved in this!" "So? You never let ME do anything by myself!" said Cassandra, taking a trip down memory lane, "You even had to help me with my School studies, before the big test!" "What are you complaining about? You past in two subjects." "I STILL FAILED IN THE OTHER EIGHT!"   
  
After a minute of running, bickering, and farting, the swordswomen caught Cervantes.  
  
"You..." said the undead pirate, coldly "The girl who destroyed one of my beloved swords, all those years ago." Then his blank eyes light up right red "Now, I shall have my revenge!" And with that, he charged, swinging his blades at the two women standing before him. Besides, who wouldn't want to wrestle a couple of pretty blondes?   
  
The sisters-in-arms each parried the blows from the Imitation swords, with their matching Omega Swords. However ridiculous it was to counter a blow from a sharp metal sword, with a well-carved wooden stick.  
  
The rest of the group arrived, wielding the strangest looking collection of weapons you ever did see. Yunsung was wielding the child's sword that Seung Mina gave him on April 1st, Killik was carrying a bamboo stick he picked up in China one time, Xianghua was holding a giant calligraphy brush, Raphael was using a gentleman's cane, Seigfreid held up a Galley oar he 'borrowed' from Cervantes' ship, Ivy drew a prototype for her Ivy blade, and Maxi was using a worn out Nunchaku, that would look like tasty snack for a termite. The only people using a proper weapon where Taki, and Talim, who just popped in (Literally, In a cloud of smoke). Upon seeing this group of buffoons, Cervantes called for backup "My fellow baddies! Come and stall these fools, while I extract my revenge upon Sophetia!" And so, from the sewers arose some of the most evil warriors in the Dark Cult; Asteroph, A two-headed Asteroph and a number of ten lizard men. "Prepare for battle everyone!" called the man so evil that Hell kept kicking him back out, as he ran down the street, pursued by Sophetia and Cassandra.   
  
"Well, this looks like fun." Said Ivy, "How shall we go about this battle?" "Take whoever you want!" Said Maxi, "But remember, Asteroph's mine!" with that last syllable he charged at the Giant, who so long ago, murdered his entire crew. "Come boy!" said Raphael cheerfully, as he put one hand on Yunsungs shoulder "Together, you and I will easily defeat this two-headed giant!" "Wait a minute!" was Yunsungs reaction to being verbally forced into fighting the giant "Why not one of the lizard men?"   
  
"What's your problem with the two headed guy?" asked Talim "Two heads aren't THAT much better than one, since they're both the size of an ant." "No, that's not it." "So?!" yelled Taki "What's your problem then?!" "It's that head-butt tackle of his!" Yunsung yelled back "It'll look like a butt, and its gross." He whined "Oh please!" said Seigfreid, with frustration in his voice "You drop your trousers every chapter, and he grosses YOU out?!"   
  
So began the battle of the mutants, and humans.   
  
But while that was going on, Cervantes, parried with the duo of warrior women. They where beginning to get frustrated at how many times, their blades had struck the Imitation swords. Finally, Sophetia raised hers up to the sky, "Hephestus!" she called "give me your strength!" and then all of a sudden, the blade flashed like a bolt of lightning, worthy of being wielded by Zeus himself, cutting the evil (imitation) blades at the hilt. "Oh dear..." said the now sweating pirate "You're the worst pirate I've ever heard of!" she said to the violent, old fool. "But at least you've heard of me!" he answered, before replacing the wooden handles back in his belt, and lunged forward. Unprepared for this attack, Sophetia was grabbed by the throat, and lifted above Cervantes head. Then he grabbed her wrist, and twisted the Omega sword out of her hand. Cassandra was just about to attack the pirate of old, spoke once again "One more step, and your partner can kiss her neck goodbye."   
  
Now he had both women, exactly where he wanted them. "Well, well, well..." said that white haired Blackbeard, of the Soul Calibur series. "Haven't you grown." Then he pulled her down to his eye level, "If only I knew that you'd grow up to become such a beautiful young lady, I wouldn't have been in such a hurry to kill you back then." Then Sophetia's greatest fears came true, Cervantes was about to try and kiss her! Her little sister was losing it, and was just about to sneak up on the perverted old fart when he opened his mouth again, "Remember!" he said "If you try anything, she's toast!" Struggling to open her eyes, Sophetia called out to Cassandra, "Don't be a dipstick! He's going to kill me anyway! Get him!" Now, Cassie was confused. She was torn between standing there and watching her sister get raped, by the least eligible man in Spain, or attack the old letch and risk Sophetia's safety. "So what's it gonna be my dear?" asked Cervantes "Watch this battle turn into a porn show, or sacrifice this ravishing beauty, and try to strike me down? You must choose!" "Oh no she mustn't!" came Taki's voice, "Hong Yunsung will rescue Sophetia, so Cassandra has nothing to worry about!" as Cervantes turned he growling head to the source of the familiar, sassy voice, all he saw was a large foot fly into his face.   
  
Flying back into a women's cloakroom, a big crash was heard. When the old man was finally able to take his eyes away from all the screaming women, he raced out again, with his broken, wooden Sword handle. The battle raged on, as he struck the boy's head with the wood, causing a loud 'BASH!' sound. Yunsung flinched, but quickly struck back with his Childs Sword, hitting Cervantes on the side of his face, causing a noise, like a gong belling. The pirate retaliated, bashing his wooden hilt, onto Yunsungs head. The red-haired young man hit him back, with another gong of his Kids Weapon. Cervantes struck 'BASH!', then Yunsung, 'GONG!' The battle waged on, 'BASH!' 'GONG!' 'BASH!' 'GONG!' 'BASH!' 'GONG!' 'BASH!' 'GONG!'  
  
They kept exchanging bows, until Rothion arrived with a very heavy bag. Inside, where the heroes weapons. Using weapons, made of proper metal, the Lizard men where easily turned into King Sized frog's legs.   
  
With them all defeated, and Maxi, still strangling Asteroph, with the Nunchuks, the group surrounded Cervantes, "Well..." he said, turning pale, as Whitewashed snow, "This is quite a nice little party we have going here..." then he drew his swords (well at least what was left of them.) then put on his game face, as if preparing for battle, "Catch me if you can!" he called back, heading for the hills, in a tactical retreat.   
  
"C'mon Killik, lets get him!" said Seigfreid, racing after the owner of Soul Edge, prier to himself, "Right!" said the victim of the Evil Seed, with Kali-Yuga ready to knock the old fart's teeth out. Being chased by two super tough warriors, like Killik and Seigfreid, the others could rest easy, knowing that Cervantes wouldn't be back.   
  
Everyone had time to recuperate, and fortunately, the city wasn't that badly damaged. So that date was still on. Cassandra was trying to pick an outfit, and having a lot of trouble doing so. "Still can't choose Cass?" asked Sophetia, offering her experience of succeeding with a man. "No, I can't!" said her sis, Still undecided on her attire. "Well, don't worry!" said the elder sister, with a smile "To have a successful date, you just have to follow three simple rules!" "Great!" said Cassandra, as her beautiful face lit up, much like the illuminations of Blackpool pleasure beach.   
  
"Okay," began her sister, hoping to do the will of Aphrodite, and help with her sisters love life, "First rule; Feel free to show off a bit of your body, but not so much, that he won't bother trying to see more." Cassandra nodded, and then picked her outfit. It was a green coat, with wiring around the bust, and short pants, (or as most people call it, the 2P costume). "Okay, what's rule number two?" asked Cass, fastening the belt around her waist, "Number two," began Sophetia, "If you can't think of anything to say, just put one hand on top of the other, and look at your shoes. Most guys think it's really cute." Then she struck the said pose, to prove her point, "Okay," said Cass "And what's the third?" "The third is most important..." said her big sis, holding Cassandra's shoulders, then half-shutting her eyes, "Don't get drunk, and let him shag you under the table." The shorthaired girl's jaw dropped at Sophetia's language.   
  
Later, Yunsung and Cassandra where taking a moonlit stroll through the park.  
  
There where a number of status of legendary Heroes and Gods all around, and flowers all over the place. They sat down on a bench, to rest awhile. Of course, neither of them could think of anything to talk about, so they just kept sneaking in a quick glace, remembering to turn before the other noticed. "So..." said Yunsung after a while, "You...play the harp, huh?" "Well, I try to." Said Cassandra, producing the string instrument, she was trying to learn. Remembering Link telling him about how Princess Zelda played the Harp, and sometimes they played songs together, Yunsung pulled out a wooden Ocarina, "Want to try a duet?" he asked, with a smile, "Okay!" said Cassandra. So they played. Surprisingly, they eventually played Emma Buntons song, 'Take my Breath away'. How they did it without a keyboard and drums is still a mystery. The tune added to the romantic feel of the environment, as someone had just dropped a bag of fairy dust. It was like Magic.   
  
Five minutes later, they had finished the serenade, and where back to square one, where they couldn't think of anything to say. So Cassandra tried the pose, which Sophetia showed her. She placed her hands on her legs, and looked shyly at her boots.  
  
'Boy, she's cute' thought Yunsung to himself. All he could do was stare at her.   
  
After a minute, a long pole extended from the bushes, poking Cassandra's side and pushing her into Yunsungs arms. She was just picking herself up, when she noticed how close she was to his face. This was a little embarrassing, but still pleasurable. After pondering for a moment, Yunsung got the idea that she was coming on to him. So he wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight. The Greek girls cheeks began to turn a brilliant scarlet, as she was being held in the Asian boys strong arms. His body was beginning to feel warm, and comfortable, as if a person could fall asleep right there. Cassandra just gave in, and closed her eyes, placing her head on Yunsungs chest, with her ear to his heart. The Dragonball reference retracted into the bush, and it's owner smiled. "Mission accomplished Seigfreid!" whispered Killik, giving his battle companion a thumbs up. So the duo snuck off, baring bruises, from their battle with Cervantes. Turning back they saw the young couple kissing, a site that melted their hardened hearts. "Sort of makes you think about the girl you left behind, doesn't it?" said Seigfreid, reflecting on how he hadn't really made Ivy feel wanted, during the past few days, "Yeah." Said Killik, with his thoughts turning to Xianghua. So they walked off to be with their loved ones. Turning back to glance once more at Yunsung and Cassandra, they saw the boy lying on top of the girl, and taking off his shirt. "Lets make it a short journey, before this become R rated." The Monk offered, sweating like a pig, that's just run the London marathon. And with that, they ran like heck. "That scared the perverts!" chuckled Yunsung, putting his shirt back on, "Yeah!" giggle Cassandra. Then they went back to just hugging, and enjoying the starlight. "Hey Yunsung?" "Yeah?" "Wanna do that again?" she asked with a wink, "Yes." Said our hero, pulling her closer. So they shared another lip-lock.  
  
The End 3  
  
Authors Notes-  
  
Sophetia's sarcasm, about audition for a role in a comedy is from Black Adder the Third 'Amy & Amiability'  
  
Her argument with Cassandra was taken from the Pilot episode of 'Only Fools & horses'   
  
The whole argument about the Two-headed Asteroph was based upon an episode of the anime 'Ultimate Muscle'  
  
"Worst Pirate I've ever heard of!" is a quote from 'Pirates of the Caribbean'   
  
  
  
Finally, Sophetia's advice to Cassandra, and the third rule, are based upon the episode of Blackadder goes Forth 'Major Star'   
  
Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of Love 


End file.
